Após o fim
by Minogaki TenTen
Summary: Após o fim de sua jornada, a separação parece iminente. Ainda que exista uma possibilidade, estaria disposto a lutar contra as forças que os impede de estarem juntos?


Capítulo I: Kimi no hoka ni taisetsu na mono nado (Nada Importa a não ser você)

Inuyasha POV

Durante os dois anos da busca pelos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar como seria quando tudo terminasse.

Desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, senti uma ligação maior que a vida, a morte, ou o tempo. Um acidente fez com que nossos destinos se unissem, e nossos corações se aproximassem ainda mais. Mesmo todas as vezes em que vi Kikyou e você se magoou comigo, algo, lá no fundo, me dizia que, no fim, tudo ficaria bem e estaríamos juntos para sempre. Hoje, com a jóia completa, tudo parece distante.

- Flashback –

_**"Inuyasha..." **Kagome me chama, com sua voz baixa e triste._

**_"Sim, Kagome?"_**

_**"Eu... vou tenho que ir embora"**. Disse com os olhos cheios d'água._

_Aquilo foi um choque. Pela primeira vez, me dei conta de que ela não pertence a este lugar, a este tempo, mesmo assim, as palavras saíram sem que eu me desse conta._

**_"Por que, Kagome?"_**

_**"Porque não há lugar para mim aqui, agora que a missão está cumprida. Minha vida, no futuro, me espera, não posso simplesmente fugir dela, ou ignorar quem eu fui e quem eu sou."** As lágrimas já caíam descontroladamente por seu rosto. **"Me perdoe..."**_

_**"Não precisa pedir perdão." **Desviei meus olhos dos dela, para não demonstrar minha frustração. **"Um dia isso teria de acontecer."** E a abracei apertado, para que meu corpo e minha mente guardassem como ela era quente, macia e cheirosa. **"Quando você vai?"**_

**_"No final da semana."_**

- Fim do Flashback –

Me senti culpado por não conseguir dizer o que meu coração gritava. Implorar que ela ficasse, que seu lugar era aqui, comigo. Mas não pude. Nos três dias que se passaram, eu fiquei ao seu lado, em todos os momentos possíveis. Passeamos, conversamos aos pés da Goshinboku, visitamos alguns vilarejos próximos, vimos as estrelas sob um céu limpo e belo.

Nessa noite, dormimos juntos. Não no sentido sexual, mas apenas, um ao lado do outros, nos aquecendo e complementando. Na verdade, eu passei mais da metade da noite apenas olhando-a, velando seu sono. Num determinado momento, uma estrela cadente passou acima de nós. Imediatamente, lembrei-me de quando ela me contara sobre os desejos que as pessoas no futuro fazem a estas estrelas. Fechei os olhos e desejei, com todo o coração: 'Faça a Kagome feliz'.

Na manhã seguinte, ela se despediu de todos na vila e eu a acompanhei até o poço, carregando sua mochila. Não trocamos uma única sílaba no caminho entre a cabana da velha Kaede e lugar que nos separaria de vez.

- Flashback –

**_"Kagome... Eu..."_**

_**"Shiii, não fale, Inuyasha." **Ela disse sorrindo e tocando meus lábios com a ponta de seus dedos._

_Me olhava nos olhos, demonstrando mais sentimentos do que quaisquer palavras poderiam expressar. Coloquei sua famosa bolsa amarela no chão e me aproximei, ficando a um palmo de distancia de seu rosto._

**_"Kagome, por favor, nunca se esqueça de mim."_**

**_"Inuyasha, eu não estarei mais morando no templo, mas, a cada 15 dias, eu virei visitar minha família. O poço estará selado para mim, mas você pode atravessá-lo. Por favor, venha me ver."_**

_Como eu queria ser forte o suficiente para me sobrepor às circunstâncias e vencer o poder do tempo, para estar junto a ela. Mas aonde ela vive, não existem seres como eu, e este tempo não é o lugar dela._

_**"Inuyasha, eu..." **Não permiti que ela terminasse de falar, pois a beijei, numa tentativa de tocar aquele momento eterno e esquecer que em poucos minutos tudo estaria terminado._

_Ao senti-la correspondendo, tudo à nossa volta sumiu. Não havia passado ou futuro. Não havia sofrimento, traição, mágoas, amigos ou inimigos. Naquele momento, somente havia Kagome e eu, nos beijando, á beira do poço._

_Pouco depois, ela pulou no poço, e eu sabia que nunca mais poderia voltar. Peguei o pequeno buquê de crisântemos brancos 1 que tinha colhido na intenção de dar-lhe de presente e guardei-o novamente._

- Fim do Flashback –

Meu mundo ficou dividido em até o momento em que a beijei e depois do nosso beijo. Com aquela simples demonstração de afeto eu senti que não era forte o suficiente para lutar contra todos os deuses por ela. Na verdade, percebi que ela merecia muito mais do que eu jamais poderia oferecer.

Apesar da dor que se alastrava em meu ser, fui em direção oposta à vila, ao poço e à Goshinboku. Não tinha certeza de como seria minha vida dali em diante, somente guardei as lembranças dela e me esqueci de todo o resto.

Faz muito tempo que não escrevo uma fic e não sei, realmente, se esta está boa, bem redigida, etc.

Esta idéia me veio ao assistir pela milhonésima vez Byousoku 5cm, um movie dividido em três partes produzido pelo mesmo estúdio do também excelente Hoshi no Koe - Voices of a Distant Star..

Haverá uma segunda parte com Kagome POV.

Está curta, mas a idéia é ser um shortfic mesmo.

Espero que gostem e comentem, por favor

Feliz dia das Mães antecipado!


End file.
